


痴汉系列之电车惊魂

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X先生/阿峰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	痴汉系列之电车惊魂

事情发生在某天下班后，灰沉的天气昭示着一场大雨即将到来。阿峰站在公司门口并没有做过多的犹豫就选择了乘地铁回家，快节奏的城市总是会在大雨袭来时造成道路的堵塞，何况现在又是下班高峰期。

抬起右手，看了看腕上的手表，心下估计着自己大约什么时候能够到家。为避免赶上雨，他抓紧手提包向地铁站跑去。

今天的乘客比往常都多，许是不少人跟他抱着一样的心情，觉得地铁更方便也更快吧。厚厚的云层使得气压有些低，随着人流进到刚入站的地铁上时，车内燥闷得让阿峰忍不住皱了眉。选了另一侧暂时不会开的门边位置站好，阿峰单手扶着旁边的横杆，祈祷着雨不要下的那么快。

车内很拥挤，没过多的空隙，人挨人是很正常的事。所以当阿峰感觉自己身后靠着一个人时，并没有太过在意。他一边无所事事的透过车窗看着外面黑漆漆的墙壁，一边偶尔看两眼手表上的时间。

不知轧到了什么，整座列车一个颠簸。阿峰本就扶的不稳，这一颠直接让他瞬间失去了平衡向车门倒去。惊愕之下阿峰闭起眼，徒劳地伸手想撑住车门，却忽然感觉拦腰伸来一只手，死死地揽住他，将他往回带。

正想松一口气并向那人道谢，却在下一刻僵在了原地。本该就此松手的人非但没有放开他，反而收紧手臂将他更紧地贴向自己，两具躯体从上到下挨的密不透风。因为车上人实在是太多，又大多是劳累了一天的工作族，无精打采地各干自己的事，所以并没人发现他两人的不妥。

阿峰紧张地咽了咽口水，抬头看向车窗，玻璃映出自己身后一身黑衣的人，头上的鸭舌帽压得极低，掩住了他的面目，只留一张扯着半边唇角阴阴笑着的嘴。即使面目不清，也依旧能看出那是一个男人。心中警铃大作，勉强用空闲的手重新抓稳扶杆，拎着手提包的手曲起，企图用手肘击向身后的人迫使他放手。

意图被识破，男人抬手挡住他的肘击，顺势握住他纤细的手臂，手指灵动地摩挲着他裸露在外的肌肤，一路摸上他的手用力抓住。耳边传来男人刻意压低地轻声细语，像是在挑逗不听话地情人，“你就这样回报帮助你的人？”

吐字间呼出的热气悉数呵在阿峰耳边，他立时红了耳根，怕痒般地缩了缩脖子。这样的气氛太多暧昧，暧昧得他有些不安。虽然自己也曾听过电车痴汉的传闻，但从没想过自己一个大男人也会被盯上。地铁还没到站，车里人又那么多，导致他想远远的躲开都不行。

“我……我是男的。”强撑着自己的声音不要颤抖，可语气中的无力还是泄露给了对方。男人整个身体压在他背后，将嘴贴到他耳根处轻轻笑了起来。

“我知道。”简单地回答算是宣告了阿峰不可能借此躲过一劫的命运，男人用脸轻柔地蹭了蹭阿峰的脖颈，在看到那红得不可思议的耳朵时坏心地一口咬了上去。在他的耳垂上轻轻咬出一个牙印，男人舔吻着耳廓，将舌头也伸了去。

敏感地带被人如此亵玩，阿峰登时连带着脖子都红透了。想要松开抓着扶杆的手去制止他，却又担心自己一时站不稳动静过大会引起周围人的注意。他挣动着被男人死死抓着的左手，身体不自觉地跟着轻微扭动，却被对方用力地咬了一口脸颊。

“本来以为你很害羞，原来你这么热情啊。”充满笑意地调侃传来，男人抓着阿峰的手将人更加向后贴，同时自己向前一挺身，模拟了个不耻的动作。“别急，我一定会满足你的。”说罢，埋首于阿峰颈间吮吻起来。

被整个人箍住的阿峰无力地摇了摇头，却不敢再动。他真的很怕被车上其他人发现，他一个大男人让电车痴汉盯上，还被挑逗得虚软无力。要是被人看到他这副窝囊的样子，他一定会选择可以直接去死。

似乎感觉到对方的松动，男人哼笑一声，舌头沿着颈部曲线一路下滑，用牙齿扯开领子，探进去啃噬那形状美好又白皙的锁骨，直到上面布满斑斑点点的红痕为止。右手探向下，快速地撩开衣摆，一只干燥炙热的大手袭上胸口，指腹撩拨着逗弄胸前的凸起。阿峰睁大眼睛差点忍不住惊呼出声，被男人及时捂住了嘴。

放开锁骨重新凑回阿峰的耳边，男人沉声说了一句：“不想被人发现就乖乖的，我会让你很舒服。”

“唔唔……！”强忍着不发出过大的声音，阿峰摇着头想求对方放过自己。却不想男人全然不在意他的反应，自顾自地继续玩弄着他的身体，心满意足地听着他因自己的动作而呼吸急促。

“！”男人的手摸索着向下，在腰侧很是留恋了一把，轻轻一掐，彻底让阿峰失了力气。若不是此刻自己几乎等于是靠在男人身上，只怕他早就要因腿软而跌坐在地了。

男人轻易地便解开了他裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，手探入其中隔着最后薄薄的一层布料抚摸着他的下身。阿峰闭上眼不想再看车窗上映出的自己的样子，他知道自己此刻眼里充满了泪，所以只能选择死闭着眼阻止它没用的落下。

男人的手仿佛爱抚着这世间最珍贵的宝物般轻柔，却让阿峰心中的耻辱越来越多。他宁愿对方对自己粗暴一点，好让他谨记着自己的不得已。但男人却像对待情人一般温柔不已，每次都引得他克制不住地升起丝丝快感。他讨厌这样的自己。

感受着那人越来越露骨的动作，身为男人，没几个能忍得住这样直接地逗弄。阿峰粗喘着，仰头靠向身后男人的肩膀，男人顺势吻上他的嘴角，用牙齿夹着他下唇碾磨。看着他绯红的眼角和早已不知不觉半睁开的迷离眼眸，男人手上动作加快，从底裤的裤腰处探入，直接握上对方已经硬起的下身。上下撸动着柱身，时不时用食指轻扫一下领口处，感受着湿润一片。

被快感征服而有些意乱情迷的阿峰侧着头将脸埋进男人的劲窝，握着扶杆的手不受控制地攀上对方动作个不停的手，却软软地抓着，不知是想拉开对方还是让对方动作得再快些。

地铁到站的提示音掩盖住了阿峰失神之际压抑不住的一声闷哼，男人扫兴地抬头望了望站名，快速帮对方整理好衣服，随着人流下了车。

失去支撑的阿峰勉强靠在门边死抓着扶手，脸颊还带着一抹红晕，难以置信地大口喘着气。他居然真的……就在众目睽睽的地铁上射了……回过神的阿峰慌张抬头，希望没人发现他之前的那些异常，却在抬起头的一瞬间看到了站在车外地铁站上的那个男人。

他依旧没看清那人的模样，却清楚地看到男人抬起手，邪笑着伸出舌头舔了上去，随后向着他挥了挥手。虽然隔着不近的距离，但阿峰还是看到了，从对方一启一阖的双唇中吐出的三个字：

下次见。

那天稍晚些时候的列车上，有乘客看到一名年轻的男子虚弱地靠在门边，全身抑制不住地颤抖着。有人上前询问他是否需要帮助，但都被男子摇头拒绝了。直到地铁再次进站，男子才跌跌撞撞地跑下了车。

-End-


End file.
